User talk:Rod12
New Green Lantern Admin merry xmas man, we got a pretty sweet present of two new wikis! Doomlurker 19:23, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Clarify with me which templates and i will have them up tonight. Doomlurker 17:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) View this template You are starting a brand new article. * Check out ' ' for more information on how to edit wiki pages. * Don't forget to categorize articles by adding Category:Name to the bottom of the page! A list of categories can be found on . Should all work just copy the code over to MediaWiki:Newarticletext as always. Any editing at Wonder Woman would be good, nice work on the Vixen page! With the GLC, RLC and Sinestro templates they are basically character templates but for members from those corps and the character template is for characters who arent members of a corps. Do you want a template for the Green Lantern Corps, Red Lantern Corps and Sinestro Corps? if yes what do you want on them? Oh and by the way if you use the Corps templates you don't need to add the category unless its extra to the --- Corps Members category. And finally you can delete Category:Sinestro Corps Corps Members Doomlurker 17:36, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I will make a guardian of the universe template as well and so the corps templates are basically team templates right? Dunno when i'll make em but it will be soon. Oh and for now i think we need to go through all 280 pages and check them cos the ones i went through earlier needed templates and stuff added to them. Doomlurker 20:23, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The former guardians is up to you i can either put the guardian's template or the Blue Lantern Corps when its made. The Corps templates will either be made tonight or later this week. Doomlurker 20:52, 29 December 2008 (UTC) What do you think of the template? i didnt think blue and green would work but i like it. Its blue like the guardians but green like their glow. I've put it onto Sayd and Ganthet. Doomlurker 21:27, 29 December 2008 (UTC) |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_GuardianoftheUniverse}} Guardian of the Universe add it before the last |}. If the buttons get too squished we may need to move them around abit Doomlurker 23:08, 29 December 2008 (UTC) How about putting this image somewhere? I'm making the corps temps as i speak. Doomlurker 23:13, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Check Green Lantern Corps I created the GLCorps template, you don't need a tab for that cos it is designed for only one page. I'm making the red lantern one now then i'll make the Sinestro. Doomlurker 23:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I've done all the current Corps templates. Gonna do some work on other wikis for now or maybe help out here i'm not sure yet. Doomlurker 00:02, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Made Red Lantern Corps Object template. Check it out on Red Lantern Power Ring, Red Lantern Power Battery and Red Lantern Central Power Battery. I will make one for sinestro corps soon but make the pages and i will add it to them. Doomlurker 15:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) For the Sinestro corps objects use the object template then put Sinestro after Infobox so it reads Infobox Sinestro Object. I'm gonna work on the Guardians of the Universe pages while you do Sinestro corps. Well thats all for now. Doomlurker 20:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I put an image for the Qwardian Power Battery its not that great but it was the best i could find. Doomlurker 22:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Guardians of the Universe I just sorted out Lianna but i don't like the image in the infobox but i couldnt find a better one which was annoying but it is pretty much complete. I am just going through named members and creating pages for them at the moment. Doomlurker 23:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Universe#Guardians_known_by_name http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sodam_Yat#Modern_introduction The end of this paragraph http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Stewart_(comics)#Green_Lantern:_Mosaic I found this pretty interesting too. But apparently they were Guardians! Doomlurker 23:54, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Happy new year mate I will make/edit a Krona page later. Im goin to put a guardian template for now on his page though. Doomlurker 15:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I made a Dawlakispokpok page and found a better picture of Lianna. Am working on a few more Guardians at the moment. Doomlurker 19:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I uploaded that new image over the old one so you cant move it and dont need to delete it. By the way i added one more former sinestro corps member who was killed by the red lantern of sector wotever it is. I will make the page for you cos i know where the info is on him. Doomlurker 20:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I use comicvine which is where the new lianna image came from. Doomlurker 21:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I cant actually edit now but just do what you suggested but make the Mongul I and II pages first then make Mongul a disambig page. Doomlurker 02:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Black Lantern Corps I'm gonna work on Black Lantern corps cos it only needs about 4 articles i have made a black lantern object template which i put on the already created Black Lantern Power Battery page. I may also make a Guardians of the Universe template like the corps ones for the guardians of the universe page. Doomlurker 16:48, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Well the Anti-Monitor isnt a member he is just trapped in the Central Power battery but i am gonna make a template for Black Lantern Corps members because Black Hand will need a template as he is the only named member - the rest are reanimated corpses.So i will make Template:Infobox Guardians of the Universe, Template:Infobox Black Lantern Corps and one for the Black Lantern Corps page for when i make it. Doomlurker 17:58, 2 January 2009 (UTC) As far as I know there is only one page i need to make which is Black Hand but its like what you said i have read one place that he is definately a black lantern then another says the only link is the symbol so i dunno. As for sinestro corps if they are categorised under sinestro corps it doesnt matter too much. We probably should add the new ones you found but that can wait. I dunno when i'll be able to make the Black Hand page. You could always make it and i will add a template later seeing as you've finished sinestro corps. the only reason i havent made it yet is because im doing some college work but i dont mind doing it later if you dont want to do it. Doomlurker 21:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I've put the Guardians template up but i really need to get this work done so cant fill it in properly at the moment. Sorry, Doomlurker 21:07, 2 January 2009 (UTC) With Black Hand should we categorise him as a villain as well? cos he was an enemy before becoming a black lantern. Doomlurker 23:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Template stuff Put this on the page Check all the Blue Lantern Corps pages and Sayd and Ganthet. Doomlurker 17:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Firstly before i forget, tell DCAddict that he can make the Jason Todd gallery. Secondly i was gonna make the orange corps templates next anyway! we're obviously on the same wave length. Thirdly, if you could put the JLA and Teen Titans on the Wonder Woman Wiki that'd be great and no there isnt a donna troy page. Template for Orange Lantern Page Doomlurker 20:59, 3 January 2009 (UTC) |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_OLCmember}} Orange Lantern Corps Member add this to the Corps member bit. I've made the templates so if i dont make the pages the templates are there for you to use. I dont want to make the battery ones until i find info but you can and i will add what i find. Doomlurker 22:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah at some point we should make teen titan pages. Doomlurker 23:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Should work now, i think Indigo is the way to go but i cant make the templates until tomorrow. I'm not sure about the controllers what i read was that they were searching for the orange lantern not the founder of it. PS what are we gonna call the Violet Lantern corps when we make it? Violet Lantern of Star Sapphire? Doomlurker 00:48, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Erm it is hard finding heroes to pt on wonder woman wiki cos the ones she works with most are major and have their own wiki. The Atom can go on Hawkman wiki though cos they team up. I'll decide later who can go on WWW. Doomlurker 01:22, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Infobox Indigo Lantern Object is the first of the ILC templates. Doomlurker 14:47, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for The Atom page, tell me when you start the Indigo pages and i will create the other templates for you if im online. I'm gonna do some work on Wonder Woman Wiki soon so if im not editing as regularly thats where i am. Oh and by the way we've made about 40 articles since you've started here as admin! Adam (Talk) For the preloadables even though i dont think many if any have been named |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_ILCmember}} Indigo Lantern Corps Member Also Template:Infobox ILCorps Doomlurker 21:13, 4 January 2009 (UTC) If i make the SSCorps member template that will give you some pages to make and i'll make the rest tomorrow. Adam (Talk) Here ya go |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_SSCmember}} Star Sapphire Corps Member Adam (Talk) *Template:Infobox SSCorps *Template:Infobox Star Sapphire Object There ya go the last SSCorps templates. Adam (Talk) Lantern Corps Is what i did to the Guardians of the Universe page alright? If it is then it is done. Adam (Talk) I've added links to all the Guardian Pages but Broome Bon Baris, Pazu Pinder Pol and Ranakar are named but there is no info otherwise the Guardians are done. Adam (Talk) Sounds like a plan, dunno when i'll start em but i will work on them soon. Adam (Talk) Clive Owen as Hush would be pretty cool, i dont really mind who Nolan uses as long as the film is good i'm not bothered. Adam (Talk) Planet Template Can you add this to the preloadables |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_Planet}} Planet thanks, Adam (Talk) Thanks, I have sorted Oa and Ysmault so far. Adam (Talk) It would be possible but it may take some time and i'm kinda busy at the moment that is why i havent finished tidying those pages up. Its a good idea but it is gonna have to wait a bit. Adam (Talk) Controllers Just so you know im gonna make a controllers template that is why i didnt add one to the page. Adam (Talk) Yeah i will make templates for them at some point. Adam (Talk) Should the Qwardians and Zamarons templates be different colours? and what do you think of Controllers template? Adam (Talk) I've given the Zamarons a different blue but i think it looks alright. Tell me what you think. Adam (Talk) I've just realised that you have been spelling origin wrong your spelt it orgin when its origin. I have righted a few of them but you may need to search for orgin then change the articles Adam (Talk) Don't you just hate vandals? i've recently had a group of people or maybe just one deciding to make a fanfilm and making articles for every character and changing other articles to include their film it just bugs me! I have sorted all the orgins (i think). And i added the news and an image to the homepage of Batman Wiki. Adam (Talk) Your idea sounds good to me go for it. As for heroes for the hawkman wiki i really dont know mate, i am thinking though. Adam (Talk) With the sinestro corps i think i'm gonna have to work on making some of the pages then deciding whether they are current or former. the main problem is many of their statuses are unknown but i would rather rearrange actual pages rather than blank links. - Adam (Talk) Block this guy 216.54.161.254 he changed captain to Big Dick in the Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) article, i have changed it back but you need to block the vandal. Adam (Talk) Do you want me to make Green Lantern: The Blackest Night Issue 0? I don't mind doing it, Adam (Talk) You can't have # icons in the article's title so it will just have to be Green Lantern: The Blackest Night Issue 0 but it should be done by tonight. Adam (Talk) Erm.... probably redirect but its up to you. Adam (Talk) I made a template for the Manhunter Cult what do you think? Doomlurker 21:49, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Triarch Hello Rod12, I was about to make the Triarch article basing it on information from the Unofficial Green Lantern Biography but saw it was deleted previously due to insufficient information. Would it be alright for me to remake the article using the biography as a base? I had the comic and remember them appearing in the issue with the Darkstars working with the Green Lantern Corps but will be using the Biography as the primary source of info as I have to look for the comic. Darth Batrus 19:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Space Sector Template Not sure what you mean for the colouring of the template. Sure I will make a green lantern article. Doomlurker 15:47, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna have to find out how to make multicoloured infoboxes before i can make a proper one. Doomlurker 22:00, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sector 666 First, I had used the search function and found nothing, so I used the link from that empty search to create the page. I did forget to create a contents box, but other than that it was pretty complete. Just wanted to let you know that I didn't just create one without looking. Would it have been possible to merge what I had with the existing pages instead of just scrapping them? The current page is generic and dry with almost nothing unique. I had some good information in there that's just gone now. Djinon 06:51, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Movie Its got a release date, i've updated the main page and article. Doomlurker 21:42, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Update from Me No i havent worked it out yet and your situation is understandable i mean i go to college too! You can create the Wildcat pages and no problem about the glossaries. I have been adding Sinestro Corps members to here and mainly editing everything new that people make. I havent had time to think of heroes for my sites to be honest. Nolan is signed on to Batman 3 and Green Lantern has a release date so i'm looking forward to some great DC movies. I have been creating pages on the DCmovies wiki also as watchmen is soon to come out. Oh yeah Zatanna is coming to Smallville! Not sure when i'll be able to make the template. And i havent forgotten about the Green Lantern page just so you know. I have been making artile for comics recently so any comics you want making feel free to ask. -Adam Re: Star Sapphire Gem Sry I didn't realize that I redirected it twice. My bad. Kingofdanerds 19:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Titles of pages Are we starting pages with "(New Earth)" in the title now? Example, Sodam Yat (New Earth) instead of Sodam Yat? Kingofdanerds 15:46, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I am having the same problem. I noticed it earlier on the batman wiki. I don't know how to sort it out. Doomlurker 20:54, 5 March 2009 (UTC) The tabs are back. - Adam re: John Stewart and the Guardians of the Universe O_o I think we need to start using references. I can't buy every issue, so it's getting hard to keep track of what happens when. Also, why are they Guardians? I know they're tough, but still. Kingofdanerds 15:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :One more thing, is Star Sapphire (Gem) the emotional embodiment of love? You know, like Ion is for willpower.Kingofdanerds 15:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah i can make that template. Doomlurker 00:18, 11 March 2009 (UTC) It will be a major workload, there was a time when i edited there but there are just so many articles. I'm up for working on it though. It is in pretty poor shape. I don't know who the head admin is or if there is an admin present. I think Duel44 could be a staff member on both sites. Doomlurker 00:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll make that template and no Xaq blanked me completely. Doomlurker 17:09, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Template:Infobox Fallen Lanterns Here's one. Doomlurker 17:40, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Template:Infobox Sciencells - Adam Welcomes Hi, Rod -- I saw that you replaced the new welcome with your standard one -- You can actually change the message that's left by the automatic welcome tool to be the same as the one you've been using. I just changed MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user to use the Green Lantern welcome message. It's got three variables in it that do some cool things. $1 pulls the name of the page that the contributor edited, so it says "Thanks for your edit to the (article name) page." $2 and $3 pulls the name of the most recently active admin or staff member, signs it with that person's name, and adds a link to their talk page. I signed in as a make-believe user, Dannytest13, so you can see what the message looks like now -- User talk:Dannytest13. There are more ways that you can customize this; there's more info on the User:Wikia page. Let me know what you think! -- Danny (talk) 22:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if i can make it 8 different colours that is th only reason it is taking so long. Doomlurker 21:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for doing the featured articles, could you possibly do one for the Batman Wiki you can pick an article of your choice, don't worry about what the voters have asked for. Doomlurker 19:40, 1 April 2009 (UTC) That is great news and the story arcs look pretty awesome. - Adam Excuse me Excuse me, but why did you remove my addition to Dex-Star's trivia section? - Imperial Misanthrope Oh I see, that's reasonable, here it is, it's rather funny I think http://img46.imageshack.us/img46/6320/ragecat01mt6.jpg h ttp://img46.imageshack.us/img46/6320/ragecat01mt6.jpg - Imperial Misanthrope Not a problem, and thank you for not dragging this out into an unnecessary argument that would eventually lead to one or both of us feeling very disgruntled and generally desiring the other's mother to die in some horrible train accident - Imperial Misanthrope Check out this link http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blue_Lantern_Corps_03.jpg i think this image is pretty cool. The corps stuff being revealed is really interesting! thats all for now. Adam I didn't personally make it, i copied the code from a mate. If you want it on your page just tell me and i'll give you the code you can choose your own image for it. Adam 10:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I went ahead and put the template at the top of your talk page. Just stick your picture title in where it says . Oh and the Aquaman page looks great. -Adam Ok mate, just ask if there's any you can't decide which article it should be. -Adam Nice choices. -Adam Thank you for the welcome Ciao, Rod12! Vielen Dank for the kind welcome - very much appreciated. :) I'll come to you with any questions - clearly you're the authority to ask! Just one question - should the Indigo Lantern tribe be renamed the Indigo Tribe? That's what Geoff Johns calls it, y'see. :D Take care!! --NPChilla 17:45, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hey there are mistakes on the Corps templates... Where it says aliases it means other names for the corps not who they are friends with. If you had meant it to be allies i can change it but at the moment they are wrong (read Talk:Blue Lantern Corps) -Adam I changed the templates but didn't add the allies to the pages. -Adam Oan Citadel - template is done. Still no luck with the Space Sector I'm afraid but i havnt had a lot of time to work on it. -Adam Its a pretty , massive template Template:Infobox Space Sector. Shall i cut it down to one per corps then you just put former next to em if they are former lanterns? -Adam |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_Space_Sector}} Space Sector Adam Remind me to take out the former and current bits but right now i'm off. -Adam Done the space sector template (apart from the colours) what do you want on the star system template? -Adam Scar Hey Rod12 its wt200776 I Just wanted to know where you got your info. I found mine in Green Lantern Corps#29-32. JLA Wikis It would be alright if they let us be admin on another two wikis. Its up to you really about Superman, I dont mind making a Captain Marvel site. Doomlurker 20:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Superman Rebirth is a good title. Would look good to have a Flash Rebirth theme, i will put in the request before the end of the week (if i remember) erm thats about it for now, im a tad busy 'cause of college and exams and stuff, but annoyingly i still let my computer distract me :S oh well. Keep me updated and send me a reminder later in the week. Doomlurker 20:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Well it'd eitha be Captain Marvel Wiki, Shazam Wiki or the Marvel Family Wiki (however this one could get confused with marvel comics), cos its gonna cover all of them. I'll decide nearer the time either way I think both CM should go on the site. Doomlurker 21:23, 16 June 2009 (UTC) pictures i put an image link from my Computer but i can't get it to show up on my user page --Son of maul 19:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) role of GL Is Chris Pine,John Hann or Sam Worthington gonna play Green Lantern?--Lg16spears 09:34, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Arkillo gallery Just wondering if you could make a gallery page for Arkillo since I have no idea how to? I'll add the pictures once you make it if you'd like. It would be appreciated. Thanks. Superman Prime 05:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Superman Prime July articles Nice choices mate. Doomlurker 16:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Predator Entity Page Hey man, I made a mistake on The Predator Entity page. I accidentally spelt the name of the page as The Pretador Entity. Is there anyway to fix the actual name of the page? Thanks. Superman Prime 00:36, 9 July 2009 (UTC)Superman Prime Green Lantern Have you heard the news that Ryan Reynolds is playing Hal Jordan? - Adam I don't really judge casting until I have seen them in the role. Reynolds was not who I had imagined but I think it could work. I'd like to see Brandon Routh back for the Clark Kent cameo but I dunno how likely that would be. For Carol Ferris I would like to see Anne Hathaway. Erm what other characters are in it? Adam Peter Fonda for Guardians of the Universe, Sean William Scott would be an awesome Guy Gardner, your choice for Thomas Kalmaku would also work, Matt Damon or Hugo Weaving for Sinestro and thats all my ideas at the moment. Adam Skins are fine my end. And no i havent heard about the hawks and blackest night. Adam You don't have to do the hawkman articles, I'll fill it with Hawkman Volume 3 Issues. Flash and GA icons are fine on mine, for GL can you delete all the favicons? that way i can try uploading a fresh one to see if that works. Adam That is pretty massive news. We'll just have to wait and hope the favicons sort themselves out. Adam Staff Member I'd be honored to be a staff member! Sounds very cool. Thanks! What kinds of changes are there for staff members? Superman Prime 22:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC)Superman Prime I should be delighted I should be delighted to be a staff member. I am on at regular intervals, and try to clean up where I can. As for the film, I thoroughly enjoyed it, as a stand-alone film I thought it was excellent, however in following the given canon of the Green Lantern I thought it could have been modified a little. My biggest displeasure had to be how different the Guardians were, and that they killed Salaak. As I say though, apart from that, I enjoyed it greatly, I have the DVD for it you know - Imperial Misanthrope Update Been away for a couple of days so not a lot has happened. Will probably start the rogues here this weekend. - Adam